


Can We Keep Him?

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Series: Fluffy McHanzo Things [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cat, Dog - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Self-Indulgent, did i say fluff?, i just want them to have a dog, puppy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree and Hanzo get a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Comments and criticisms always welcome! :)
> 
> In case you don’t know what a Havanese looks like, here are some references:
> 
> http://www.puppiesforsalesite.com/store/New_Folder4/images5/g1056.JPG
> 
> http://cache2.asset-cache.net/gc/179697826-happy-running-havanese-puppy-gettyimages.jpg?v=1&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=hgQscYFi%2BGgOPYXrwMu76VoRYGI731cOqrfEt8pTm1tEdRztYdsmXIEhaVaqMRUE
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/de/23/dd/de23dd7e49224c169a5d99ee03c4dc06.jpg
> 
>    
> Other References:
> 
> Tacos Carne Asada:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/6a/b1/e2/6ab1e20f60ef29f06825d91135655762.jpg
> 
> Chilaquiles y Huevos:  
> http://tortasahogadasinla.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Chilaquiles-Ahogados-Con-Huevos1.jpg
> 
> Cafe con Leche:  
> http://www.mrbreakfast.com/images/1750_making_cafe_con_leche.jpg

Hanzo would never admit it, but he was pleased to find that making his and Jesse’s relationship known to the rest of the team came with some benefits, like the King sized bed Winston had requested for their room. It was much nicer than pushing two smaller beds together.

He and Jesse had just finished their latest mission in Dorado. Now that the payload was delivered, they had one more day here before they would need to leave on their flight back to Gibraltar.

Hanzo was currently packing their bags while Jesse was out getting dinner. He had made Jesse pick out what he was going to wear tomorrow before the cowboy left, so he could pack everything else. Once their clothes were neatly folded and packed, he zipped up the bags and set them beside the wall. He scanned the room, looking for anything he may have forgotten. He did not bother to pack his hair brush or toiletries since he would still be using those later tonight. He left his storm bow and quiver next to their bags. When he had concluded that there was nothing left to pack, he decided to lay down on their bed, simply to rest his eyes.

He was awoken from his light sleep when he heard Jesse open the door. Hanzo sat up, glancing over at the cowboy who seemed more disheveled than usual. Hanzo also noted that McCree was not wearing his serape around his neck, but was instead carrying it in his arm, cradling it almost, while he carried the bag of food in his other hand.

“Now don’t be mad.” McCree started, setting the bag of food down on the table.

“You know that is not a good way to start a conversation.” Hanzo remarked, getting out of bed and walking over to Jesse. “What exactly am I not to be mad about?”

 “Ok, so… _this_.” McCree replied, gently unwrapping his serape to reveal the smallest dog Hanzo had ever seen. The dog appeared to have brown fur which was covered in dirt, its fur was matted up, it undoubtedly had fleas, and it _smelled_ , but it had the sweetest face. “I heard the lil guy cryin’ in an alley and I just couldn’t leave ‘im there. He can’t be more than a few months old” McCree explained. “Can we keep him?” He asked, looking at Hanzo with pleading eyes.

Hanzo let out a sigh that Jesse knew was all for show as a smile graced the archer’s lips. “If he gives Winston fleas I do not think he will ever forgive you.” He stated, reaching a hand out to pet the puppy’s head. “And he needs a bath.”

A big grin spread across McCree’s face. “I can do that!” He said cheerfully. “I’ll get him cleaned up real nice!” He added, taking the dog into their bathroom.

While Jesse washed the puppy in the sink, Hanzo took their food and put it in the fridge. He figured they would be preoccupied for the time being, and would eat together later.

\---

McCree gently placed the dog in the sink and turned the water on. He grabbed some of his shampoo and conditioner to use on the little guy. He was careful when he washed the puppy, like if he was too rough he might break him. The dog was so small; McCree was pretty sure that he could hold him in one hand. He did the best that he could, getting all the dirt and grim off the little feller. McCree turned the water off and grabbed a towel, drying the puppy off before setting him down outside the bathroom, letting him explore the room.

“He’s all nice ‘n clean now.” McCree stated, walking over to Hanzo, but keeping an eye on the little dog, who was smelling every corner of the room.

“If we are keeping him, we should give name him, correct?” Hanzo questioned.

“How ‘bout-” McCree started before he was cut off.

“And we are not naming him after some cowboy.” Hanzo interrupted.

McCree “Well fine then, hows about… Chiquito?” He said, turning to look at the little dog. “Do ya like that name Chiquito?” He asked, petting the dog whose tail wagged happily.

“That means ‘little one’ does it not?” Hanzo questioned.

“Yeah, but he _is_ little, I think it fits.” McCree stated. “Ya got somethin’ better?”

“No, Chiquito is fine.” Hanzo replied, the edge of his lips curling into a smile as he watched Jesse pet the little dog.

Chiquito was still visibly in some rough shape, no doubt from living on the streets for so long, but he seemed to be doing better now that he was clean, and the attention Jesse was giving him also seemed to be helping.

“He still needs a haircut.” Hanzo commented, picking up the small dog. “I will do it; you go to the store and get some supplies for Chiquito.”

“You got it, darlin’ ” McCree replied. “I’ll be quick.”

“One more thing.” Hanzo said, walking over to Jesse with the dog cradled in his arms. He leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Jesse’s lips. “Be careful out there.” He added.

“I will, promise.” McCree said, leaning down to kiss Hanzo’s forehead before turning to leave.

\---

Hanzo watched Jesse leave, before turning his gaze to the puppy wiggling around in his arms. He let out a small chuckle and walked to the bathroom. He set Chiquito down on the counter and took out his electric razor. He was surprised how well behaved Chiquito was while he cut his fur. The little dog barely moved the entire time.

Hanzo cleaned up the dog hair, and decided to give Chiquito a second bath. By the time he was done, Chiquito looked like a different dog. His fur was well kept, he was even smaller now, and thankfully, he smelled nice.

Hanzo scooped Chiquito up in his arms and carried him over to their bed. He laid down on his back and kept Chiquito on his chest, petting him. The puppy happily licked Hanzo and nuzzled him. After a few minutes Hanzo heard Chiquito yawn and soon the little puppy was asleep on his chest. Hanzo smiled fondly as he looked at Chiquito; he did not move, fearing that he would wake the puppy up. Soon after Hanzo drifted off to sleep too.

When McCree got back, he couldn’t stop the big goofy smile that spread across his face when he saw Hanzo and Chiquito sleeping together. He tried his best to stay quiet, not wanting to wake them up. He set his bags down on the counter and took out everything he’d gotten. McCree had flea powder, a leash and collar, a little bed, some cans of dog food, food and water bowls, and a squeaky toy that looked like a cactus. He set the bowls down by their travel bags, and he set the little dog bed next to the nightstand, he also left the toy in the bed. He set the leash and collar down on the table along with the cans of food and the flea powder. He was pretty sure that the fleas had been washed off with the bath, but just in case, he’d decided to get the flea powder. He figured he’d put some on Chiquito before they got back to Gibraltar.

McCree looked back over at Hanzo and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He couldn’t resist taking at least one picture, maybe two. He filled Chiquito’s water bowl up with water, and opened one of the cans of food, putting it in the food bowl. The smell seemed to wake the sleeping puppy up, and in turn, Chiquito’s movements woke Hanzo up.

“Sleep well, darlin’?” McCree asked, walking over to Hanzo and leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

Hanzo felt his cheeks blush lightly; he had not meant to fall asleep. “I did.” He replied. Chiquito had moved off of him, walking towards the edge of the bed with his nose in the air, looking for the food.

McCree scooped the puppy up and set him down next to the food bowl. Chiquito took a moment to sniff it before digging in. “Little feller’s hungry.” McCree commented.

Hanzo sat up in bed, looking at Chiquito and then turning his gaze to Jesse. “You did say you found him in an alley.” Hanzo remarked. “He probably has not had a proper meal in quite some time.”

“Poor little feller.” McCree said, “Well, he doesn’t have ta worry ‘bout that now, ‘cause we’re gonna take real good care of him.”

“Yes, we are.” Hanzo agreed. He moved off of the bed and walked over to Jesse. “By the way, we still have yet to have our own dinner, would you like to fix this?”

McCree laughed and leaned down to kiss Hanzo’s cheek. “Yeah, I’ll get the food.” He replied. “It’s in the fridge, right darlin’?” He questioned, walking over to the fridge.

“Yes it is.” Hanzo answered, moving over to sit at the table.

“I got us tacos carne asada.” McCree stated, pulling the bag out, along with two beers. “It woulda been better hot, but they’ll still be good.” He assured. He pulled two styrofoam boxes out of the bag, handing one to Hanzo along with a beer.

“I trust your judgement.” Hanzo commented, taking them both from Jesse. When he opened the box he was immediately greeted by the smell of seasoning. It may have been cold, but at least it would not be bland.

Hanzo watched Jesse take his hat off and fold his hands together, a gesture that he learned meant that the cowboy was saying a silent prayer before eating. They both ate in relative silence; it was comfortable. Chiquito explored while they ate, sniffing every inch of the room.

When Hanzo had finished eating, he decided to break the silence. “How are we going to explain Chiquito to the team?” He questioned.

“I’ll tell ‘em what happened.” McCree replied. “And when they see Chiquito, they’ll fall in love with him, _just like you did_.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. “I am sure that you are right.” He agreed. The archer felt something brush against his prosthetic, looking down to see Chiquito.

“Well, looks like someone wants some more lovin’ ” McCree commented, watching Hanzo scoop up Chiquito.

“It would appear so.” Hanzo remarked, gently scratching under Chiquito’s chin. His smile softened as he continued to pet and scratch the little dog. A light blush spread across his face as he saw a flash of light, looking up to see Jesse grinning while holding up his phone.

“Couldn’t resist.” McCree stated, shrugging his shoulders. “You two make a purdy picture.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes and let out a small sigh. “Delete that.” He said halfheartedly.

“No way, I’m makin’ it my screen saver.” McCree replied, grin still plastered on his face.

Hanzo felt his blush darken. “You are a ridiculous man.” He commented, a small smile playing on his lips. “You will need to walk Chiquito before bed, we do not need to find any ‘ _accidents’_ in the morning.”

“Will do.” McCree replied, walking over to Hanzo and leaning down to kiss his forehead. He took Chiquito out of Hanzo’s arms and set him down so he could get the collar and leash on him. When the two left Hanzo felt went to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth.

\--

When McCree came back in he noticed Hanzo’s prosthetics resting against the side of the bed, the archer already fast asleep under the bedsheets. McCree smiled fondly, and moved as quietly as he could, knowing the smallest noise could wake the assassin. He unhooked Chiquito’s leash and took his boots off by the door. He made sure it was locked, and then brought Chiquito over to his little bed, setting the small dog down and giving him the cactus toy. When McCree was sure that Chiquito was content, he went to the bathroom to wash up before slipping into bed with Hanzo.

McCree laid down on his side, taking the roll of the big spoon as he nestled up against Hanzo, wrapping an arm around the archer’s chest. Hanzo stirred for a moment, turning his head to look back at Jesse.

“Goodnight.” He mumbled, heavy with sleep, before pecking Jesse’s lips and returning to his original position.

McCree grinned, kissing the top of Hanzo’s head. “Night darlin’ ” He replied before letting his eyes close and sleep take him.  

\--

When he awoke the next morning, Hanzo found that he was still in the cowboy’s embrace. He considered letting himself enjoy a few more minutes of this, staying in bed with Jesse pressed against him, it was very tempting, but there were things that he needed to get done. Their flight was to leave in the evening, though there was a complication now, _Chiquito_. Hanzo had heard of the mistreatment of animals by airports, treating them like luggage to be left in the hot sun rather than living creatures. He would not trust them with Chiquito. He and Jesse were going to need to contact Winston about this, sooner rather than later.

Hanzo gently unwrapped himself from Jesse’s embrace, trying his best not to wake the cowboy or the dog. He put his prosthetics on and walked over to where he had laid his clothes out and got dressed. He wanted to go out and get breakfast to surprise Jesse before he woke up. When he went out, he was not sure what to get, and his Spanish was still very basic. He managed to find a place and decided to order what the woman behind the counter recommended to him, ‘Chilaquiles y Huevos’ and ‘Cafe con Leche’ to drink. When Hanzo came back to their room, he found Jesse already up and dressed, seeming to have just come back from walking Chiquito as he was setting the leash back down on the table.

“Mornin’ darlin’ ” McCree greeted.

Hanzo smiled, walking over to the cowboy and leaning up to kiss him. “Good morning.” He said, setting the bag of food down on the table along with the two coffees. “I brought breakfast.”

McCree grinned. “Great! I’m gonna feed Chiquito ‘nd then we can eat together.” He replied cheerfully.

“That sounds good to me.” Hanzo stated, pulling two styrofoam boxes and two plastic forks and knifes. He hoped that Jesse would like it, the women he had ordered their meal from had assured him that it was their best dish, but one could never be sure.

When McCree finished putting food in Chiquito’s bowl, he washed his hands and walked over to the table and sat down across from Hanzo. He took his box, opening it to see what Hanzo had gotten for them. He let out a whistle, “This looks mighty fine Hanzo, gotta say I’m surprised.” He said, looking across the table at the archer. “This is Chilaquiles y Huevos, right? Haven’t had it ‘n a while, but it’s one a my favorites!” He added, a grin spreading across his face.

Hanzo felt his cheeks flush lightly. “It was recommended to me.” He admitted. “I am glad to hear that you like it.”

“Well I’d like ta thank whoever recommended it ta ya.” McCree replied. “And I’d like ta thank you for grabbing breakfast.” He added.

“It was no trouble.” Hanzo replied, opening his box and beginning to eat.

McCree smiled, knowing that it more trouble than Hanzo would admit. Hanzo might have been good at picking up Spanish, but he was far from fluent, and finding a café and ordering food must have been hard for the archer. McCree didn’t know how he got so lucky to have Hanzo in his life.

McCree folded his hands and said a silent blessing before he started eating. Halfway through his meal he took a sip of the drink Hanzo had gotten him. He immediately recognized what it was.

“Is this café con leche?” McCree asked, looking over at Hanzo. “Darlin’ I think I just fell in love with ya all over again.”

Hanzo felt his cheeks heat up, and a small laugh escape him. “It is just coffee is it not?” He questioned, unable to hide the amused grin that spread across his faces.

“Honey, it is so much more than ‘ _just coffee_ ,’ ‘nd so much better.” McCree stated, taking another sip of his drink.

Hanzo rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. “Whatever you say, anata.” He replied, continuing to eat his meal.

When they had finished, Hanzo disposed of their trash and started walking around the room, looking to see what he still needed to pack. When he walked by their bags, he found Chiquito teething on his storm bow, more specifically, on the blue ribbons that were wrapped around it.

“Hey! Stop that this instant!” Hanzo scolded, picking Chiquito up so he could not chew on it anymore. The puppy pouted; he had his tail between his legs and lowered his head and avoiding Hanzo’s gaze, knowing he was guilty.

“Hey now, don’t ya talk ta our son like that! He’s a baby, ‘nd his teeth ‘re so small he couldn’t a done any harm ta yer bow anyhow, darlin’ ” McCree said from across the room.

“Perhaps _our son_ should learn to chew on his toys and not my weapon, anata.” Hanzo retorted, holding Chiquito up to his face. The little puppy licked the archer’s nose in response. Hanzo let out a small sigh, his features softening and a small smile graced his lips. “I cannot stay mad at you.” He cooed to Chiquito, placing a small kiss to the puppy’s head and setting him back down on the floor. He went to move his storm bow out of Chiquito’s reach, and set it on the bed, he looked up to catch Jesse starring at him; he felt his cheeks start to flush. “What?” He questioned.

“Nothin’ darlin,’ ” McCree replied, unable to hide the grin that was plastered on his face. He walked over to Hanzo and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Just thinkin’ ‘bout how cute you two ‘re together.”

Hanzo felt his blush darken. “Sentimental fool.” He said fondly, leaning up to capture Jesse’s lips in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Jesse’s neck, and felt the cowboy’s hands on his hips. Hanzo moved one hand up to run his fingers through Jesse’s hair. They stayed like that for a while, giving each other slow, sweet kisses. Hanzo pulled back when he felt Chiquito pawing at his prosthetic.

“It appears someone got lonely.” Hanzo stated, squatting down to pet the little puppy.

McCree chuckled, looking down at the two. “Seems like he’s happy now.” He commented, watching Chiquito’s tail wag as Hanzo continued to pet him.

“Yes.” Hanzo agreed. After a moment he moved to go get Chiquito’s toy, so they could play together. “Jesse, you still need to inform Winston about our little detail.” He commented after tossing the toy to Chiquito, who happily brought it right back to Hanzo.

“Will do.” McCree replied, going to go get his phone. Once he figured out where he left it, he dialed Winston. “Howdy Winston,” McCree greeted. “So we sorta hit a little snag-”


	2. Michi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask from mrs---nicole : A sequel of sorts to can we keep him would be really cute. Maybe they find a kitten to go with the puppy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't beta read and I haven't had time to thoroughly proof read it so there might be some errors in it that i'll fix later, but I haven't posted anything in a while because of school and work and i just want to put something out so
> 
> Birman kitty examples:
> 
> http://www.warrenphotographic.co.uk/photography/bigs/20325-Sheltie-x-Poodle-pup-and-Birman-kitten-white-background.jpg
> 
> http://www.zarlee.com/images/seal3.jpg
> 
> http://www.zarlee.com/images/blondie-babies-077.jpg

Winston hadn’t been very happy to hear about Chiquito, but made the arrangements regardless. A train and helicarrier later, they had returned to Gibraltar. Nearly the whole team had been waiting for them, wanting to see if the rumor was true. On the flight over, Chiquito had fallen asleep cradled in Hanzo’s arms. He was swarmed by the other team members when they landed, all wanting to see the little pup they’d brought with them. Chiquito enjoyed the attention much more than Hanzo did. He noticed Genji lurking from a distance, waiting for most of the other members to leave before approaching his brother.  Hanzo couldn’t see his face, but he knew that Genji was smiling. “You’ve been in Overwatch for a few months and you’re already recruiting new members.” He had joked.

It’s been three months now, and Chiquito’s grown, but not by much. Mercy said that he should be done growing and estimated that he’s about 7 months now. He weighs about 13lbs, which is a vast improvement from the 5lb starved pup that they’d found.

Hanzo made a trip over to the mainland, grabbing essentials and some new toys for Chiquito, not that he needed them with the way the team spoiled him.

Towards the end of his trip it started to rain; luckily Hanzo had prepared for this and pulled out his umbrella. As the rain came down harder, Hanzo was not deterred and continued his shopping trip. He quite enjoyed the rain, probably due to the influence of his storm dragons. As he was walking, he picked up on a noise, it was a soft almost pitiful cry. If his sense weren’t so heightened, he would have never heard it through the rain.

He followed the sound, searching for its source. Hanzo found it under a cardboard box beside a restaurant dumpster. It was a cat, or a kitten really. It’s ears, tail, and nose all had dark brown fur; the rest of its fur seemed white, but it was difficult to tell with the wet and muddied state of the creature. Hanzo felt a pang in his chest, and he couldn’t just leave the poor thing here. Hanzo crouched down and extended his hand for the kitten to inspect.

The kitten was cautious of him at first, but when Hanzo made no move to harm it, the kitten approached him. It smelled Hanzo’s hand, and then rubbed it’s face against it, purring softly. The poor thing was so cold. Without thinking, Hanzo scooped up the cat and carried it back to base. The poor thing nearly melted against his chest, trying to soak up some warmth.

When he arrived, he didn’t bother stopping by his room to drop his bags off, and went straight to Mercy’s office.

\--

Angela had been in the middle of organizing and cataloging her medical supplies when she heard the door open. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting to see, but this certainly wasn’t it. The usually calm and collected Hanzo Shimada, that beamed regality and composure, was standing before her carrying shopping bags on both arms, all while cradling a small, very damp kitten against his chest. The man looked positively flustered.

“Can you help her?” Hanzo asked.

Any questions she had could wait, right now she had a patient. Angela was quick to take the kitten from Hanzo and give her a checkup. It seemed to be malnourished, but overall there were no major health concerns. She washed the kitten and dried her off, wrapping her in a spare blanket.

Mercy whipped together a bottle of formula and started feeding the hungry kitten. “You plan on keeping her, don’t you?” Angela hummed.

“I don’t know.” Hanzo stated. It would be a problem if the kitten didn’t get along with Chiquito. But, he wasn’t sure what he would do if he didn’t take her in.

“I was able to find her breed.” Angela commented. “She’s a Burman.”

Hanzo remembered the legend of the Burman and their white feet. Apart from the legend, he knew almost nothing about them. He’d only ever seen bobtails that snuck onto the palace grounds. Genji was always bringing them inside, though he never managed to convince their father to let him keep them.

“Supposedly they get along well with other pets.” She added, unable to hide her small smirk as she watched the archer immediately perk up with interest. “I believe she and Chiquito might become friends, if given the chance.”

Hanzo picked up the little kitten once more, realizing that he had no other option but to adopt the small creature, as he didn’t have the heart to turn her away. Years ago he would have done so without batting an eye; he really had grown soft.

“It seems like you and McCree have a penchant for finding strays.” Mercy commented.

“It is not as if I could just leave her there in the rain.” Hanzo deflected. “I am sure Jesse felt the same way about Chiquito.”

Angela couldn’t suppress her giggles, watching as Hanzo looked so blatantly offended by her outburst. When she’d regained her composure, she smiled softly. “I’m sorry, that was rude of me. It’s just, you don’t _need_ to defend yourself. I was only teasing you.” She explained.

Hanzo _definitely_ wasn’t pouting, and he also _was not_ blushing. He merely had run up a slight fever from being out in the rain. “ _Regardless_ ,” Hanzo remarked, changing the subject. “I am going to bring this little one back to my quarters.”

“Aren’t you going to give her a name first?” Angela questioned.

Hanzo paused for a moment, deciding what a suitable name would be. “Michi.” He replied matter-of-factly.

\--

When Hanzo arrived in his and Jesse’s shared quarters, he found that the cowboy was out, probably walking Chiquito since he was missing too. Hanzo took this time to set Michi down, along with all of his shopping bags, and take a moment to reorganize everything while Michi explored the room. He also decided to dry off and change, since the rain hadn’t been kind to him in his haste to get back to base. He put out a bowl of water next to Chiquito’s for Michi in case she got thirsty.

Her claws were too small to need to worry about her doing any real damage, so there was no harm in letting her wander around. When Hanzo had finished putting everything away, he scooped the little kitten up and sat down on the edge of his bed, cooing at her as he pet her soft, silky fur. Michi purred softly, nuzzling the archer’s hand. Hanzo hoped that she and Chiquito would get along; he couldn’t imagine giving Michi away.

When Jesse eventually returned with Chiquito, he was too caught up in the process of unhooking Chiquito’s leash to notice their new companion. Chiquito on the other hand had his nose in the air, clearly smelling something new, and making his way over to Hanzo once he was unleashed.

“Looks like he missed you.” McCree commented, pulling his eyes away from Chiquito to look at the archer. His brow furrowed in confusion when he noticed the ball of fur in Hanzo’s lap that clearly wasn’t Chiquito, since the pup was carefully making his way up the doggy ramp that gave him access to their bed.

Before McCree got the chance to ask, Hanzo piped up. “Her name is Michi.” The archer stated, a small blush creeping up his neck. “I found her while I was out shopping and we’re keeping her.” He added, though it was not as if Jesse had any plans to actually protest that.

Jesse grinned, moving to sit next to Hanzo and extended his flesh hand to let the kitten smell him. “Michi.” McCree mumbled, testing the word on his tongue. “Does it mean somethin’?” He asked.

“Pathway.” Hanzo supplied, noticing Chiquito make it up onto the bed and climb into Hanzo’s lap with Michi, the two of them seeming to enjoy the other’s presence.

“Cause ya found ‘er in a ally?” McCree questioned.

“ _No,_ because a pathway is how one thing leads to another. It symbolizes how she is a member of our family now.” Hanzo explained.

“Oh.” McCree replied dumbly. It took him a moment to figure out what else he wanted to say. “Well, damn. That’s really sweet of ya darlin’ ” He added, placing a kiss to Hanzo’s forehead. “I’m sure she likes ‘er new name.”

Michi began to climb up Hanzo to try and reach Jesse. The cowboy picked up the little fluffball, cooing at her. “ _Wow she’s soft_.” McCree commented.

Hanzo chuckled, scratching under Chiquito’s chin. “Tomorrow we will need to make another run to the mainland and get supplies for her.” He stated.

“I got time tomorrow afternoon. We can go then.” McCree suggested. “Til then, I think I’ll set up a cardboard box filled with sand fer Michi. Since I don’t think anyone’s gonna have a litterbox on hand.”

Hanzo nodded. “We will need to find someone to watch them both while we are out.” He mentioned.

“I’m sure we can find someone who’s not too busy ‘nd drop them off with ‘em.” McCree replied.

“I’m sure you are right.” Hanzo agreed.

\--

A few hours later there was rapid knocking at the door. Hanzo instinctively reached for his weapon and knocked back an arrow. Jesse put his hand on Hanzo’s arm, urging him to lower it.

“Pretty sure that’s just the kids, darlin’ ” Jesse stated. Peacekeeper at his side but he made no move to grab it.

Hanzo had already lowered his weapon and set it down on the bed. He watched as Jesse opened the door, where he could see Hana, Lucio, and Lena on the other side.

“Hey Eastwood, word is you and Hanzo got a cat now too, that true?” Lucio questioned.

“Now where’d ya hear that?” McCree asked.

“Angela told Lucio, who told Hana, who told me!” Lena exclaimed. “So is it true luv?”

 

“It is.” McCree confirmed, covering his ears as he braced for the squeal that Lena made.

“Can we see? What’s their name?” Lena asked.

“Her name is Michi.” McCree stated. Chiquito and Michi were both behind his legs now, curious to see who was at the door.

“Oh, so Hanzo named her?” Hana remarked, sitting down and letting the two crawl into her lap for attention, Lucio and Lena soon followed, petting and cooing at the two.

“He did.” McCree confirmed.

“I don’t believe it is wise to block the hallway.” Hanzo commented, walking over to Jesse.

“Awww” Lena mumbled, continuing to pet Chiquito. “Can’t we play with them just a lil longer?”

“We could watch them for you.” Hana suggested. “While you guys go train or something.”

“That sounds mighty fine to me.” McCree remarked. “But I don’t think it’s just my call.” He added, turning to face Hanzo.

Hanzo was suddenly faced with Lena, Hana, Lucio, and Jesse’s best ‘ _puppy dog eyes.’_ He let out a small sigh. “If you are to watch them, you must not let them out of your sight and be extremely careful with them.” Hanzo stated.

“No problem luv!” Lena exclaimed, cradling Chiquito in her arms while Hana held Michi.

“Please do not blink while holding either of them.” Hanzo added.

“I won’t, promise!” Lena replied.

The three soon left without another word. Hanzo turned to face Jesse. “Well, I believe we have found our babysitters for tomorrow.” He commented. A small smile on his lips as he watched Jesse burst out laughing.

\--

Hanzo and Jesse soon found themselves at the shooting range, seeing who could top the other’s shot. It felt like it had been too long since the last time Hanzo had properly gone out and trained. This was nice. McCree was a few meters away from him, practicing his fan of the hammer. Hanzo fired a scatter arrow, destroying three targets at once, he heard Jesse whistle.

“Darlin’ yer one hell of a shot.” McCree stated, walking over to Hanzo and pecking his cheek.

“You are not so bad yourself, cowboy.” Hanzo replied, leaning up to steal a kiss. He smiled into the kiss as he felt Jesse’s arms wrap around his waist. 

After a moment, Hanzo pulled back, gazing up at Jesse. “I love you, Anata.” He commented, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. “I don’t think I tell you that enough.”

Jesse smiled fondly, leaning down to kiss Hanzo’s forehead. “I love you too, darlin’ ” He stated.

 

When they left the range, they stopped by the kitchen to grab something for themselves, and a can of tuna for Michi. They had both decided to get themselves a balanced diet of plantain chips and green tea mochi. Hanzo also grabbed a few apples before they headed back to their room. Hanzo set the snacks down on their desk and put his bow away.

“I believe I am going to take a shower, care to join me?” Hanzo asked.

“Darlin’ ya don’t gotta ask me twice.” McCree replied.

\--

About an hour later, the rapid knocking returned to their door. Hanzo opened it this time, seeing the three agents along with Chiquito and Michi, who were practically asleep in Lucio’s arms.

“We brought ‘em back, safe ‘n sound.” Lena stated.

“My stream loved them.” Hana commented. “Someone wanted to make emotes of them.”

“You put them in your stream?” Hanzo questioned.

“Not exactly,” Hana replied. “Lena and Lucio were playing with them in the background of my camera.”

“Yeah, your chat was going crazy over it!” Lucio agreed.

“Glad you kids had fun.” McCree remarked, walking up behind Hanzo. “Looks like these two are plum tuckered out.” He added, moving to carefully take them out of Lucio’s hands.

“So when are you two going to get a bunny?” Hana asked.

“We are not-” Hanzo started before he was cut off by Jesse saying. “Probably in a month or so.”

Earning the cowboy a “ _Yes_!” From Hana and a glare from Hanzo.

The young agents soon left in a hurry. They always seemed to be in a hurry. Hanzo closed the door, watching as Jesse set Michi and Chiquito down on their pillow.

Hanzo opened a can of dog food and the can of tuna, preparing two food bowls for Chiquito and Michi. The pup and kitten seemed to stir at the smell of food and made their way over to the source once Hanzo had set the bowls down. “We are _not_ getting a bunny.” Hanzo stated.

“Darlin’, I can guarantee if I take ya ta a pet store we’ll come home with _at least_ one bunny.” Jesse retorted.

“Bunny’s are commonly prey animals and we have a cat now Jesse.” Hanzo remarked.

“But Michi’s friendly and doesn’t seem like she’d hurt a fly!” McCree defended.

“That may be true, but she could unintentionally give a bunny anxiety and stress.” Hanzo replied.

“What if we got a breed that _likes_ company and gets along with other animals?” McCree questioned.

Hanzo paused a moment. “I would be open to considering it.” Hanzo relented. “However, that is not something we should be looking into now. We still have Michi and Chiquito to raise.”

Jesse grinned. “I’ll take a maybe.” He replied cheerfully. “And don’t worry darlin’ there’s plenty of love to go around for these lil’ guys.” He added, sitting down on the floor and letting Chiquito and Michi crawl into his lap.

Hanzo couldn't hide the fondness that showed on his face as he watched the three of them. Jesse was always so loving and caring. Being around someone like Jesse had made him soft, but he couldn’t find it in himself to see that as a bad thing. He was still able to perform his job without hesitation, but he was no longer the hardened assassin meant to rule the Shimada clan. He was so much more than that now, and Jesse helped him see that.

Michi wandered away from Jesse to rub up against Hanzo’s prosthetics. He smiled softly as he picked her up, cradling her against his chest. “Perhaps you are right.” Hanzo mumbled, watching Chiquito play with Jesse.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (°▲°)/
> 
> If English isn’t your first language:  
> Feller : fellow : guy  
> Purdy : pretty  
> Snag: unexpected or hidden obstacle
> 
> Japanese to English:  
> Anata : term of endearment, ‘dear’ or ‘darling,’ usually only used by married couples (and hanzo)
> 
> You can send me prompts at my tumblr mchanzoitshighnoon


End file.
